


Bucky Barnes One Shots

by Sassywrites77



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Collection of Works of Bucky Barnes x ReaderThis first one is pure smut. But some are fluff.





	1. Tell Me What You Want

Bucky knelt on the bed, his butt resting against his heels. The backs of your thighs resting on the tops of his as he pushed his thick cock inside you. Bucky’s metal arm was wrapped around you, his metal hand splayed across the middle of your back holding you to him as he pumped into you, quick then slow movements. Your hands were around his neck helping to steady yourself. His hand was cool on your warm back, sending a pleasant shiver running down your spine. His pace was driving you insane, causing you to whimper loudly. 

He loved when you made those sounds and thrashed your head around. He reached between you, rubbing your clit, making you arch your back. As you arched his eyes caught sight of your luscious nipples, and he knew he wanted a taste. 

He laid you back on the bed, slipping out of you momentarily so he could focus on your breasts. You brought his hands up to cup them, shivering at the touch of his metal hand as he pinched a nipple between his thumb and index finger. You loved the feel of his metal hand on you. The coolness on your hot skin, just made you more horny.

Bucky bent down to take a nipple between his lips, sucking gently, then harder, rolling it gently between his teeth. Your threw your head from side to side on the pillow. Running your hands up both of his arms then into his dark locks. You loved to twist your fingers in his hair and pull while he did such wonderful things to you with that mouth.

He traded one nipple for the other then kissed his way up your neck. The feel of his scruffy beard on your neck and chest was absolute heaven. Everything he did to you made you feel like you were having an out of body experience. 

You gasped as he first rubbed his beard against your neck, then alternated between dragging his teeth lightly over the same spot and licking and sucking. You knew you'd probably have a bruise there tomorrow, but at the moment you didn't give a damn. 

You moaned loudly as he ran his metal hand down your curves to your wet core while he continued his assault on your neck. He was so good at multitasking. He slowly pressed a metal digit into your entrance making your hips come up off the bed as you whimpered, begging for more.

“Bucky..” you gasped. “Please..”

”What is it, doll? You want more?” He asked as he pushed another finger inside, slowly curling his fingers as he thrust them into you, his thumb rubbing your clit. How was he doing this and still licking and sucking your neck and nipples. He really was a super soldier!

He added another digit, thrusting them in deeply as he sucked hard on your neck. Dear heavens the man was going to be the death of you. “Please..Bu- Bucky..I want you…”

“What's that, doll? You have me right now. Tell me baby. What do you want? You gotta tell me.”

It was hard to think straight much less get the thoughts to communicate with your mouth. “You...I want...I need you inside me...now,” you gasped out.

Bucky stopped his ministrations, and you popped your eyes open. His lips tilted upward deviously as he pulled away to readjust your bodies. He pulled your thighs over his once again, rubbing his cock against your clit before lining it up with your entrance. No longer patient with the teasing he was doing to you, he pushed in quickly all the way to the hilt. You gasped for air and wrapped your legs around his waist. He pumped into you, faster and faster, his thumb rubbing your clit. Your hips moved in rhythm to his. 

You seriously thought you were going to lose your mind when you felt the warmth of your climax overtake you. You shouted out his name, hands everywhere, trying to grip his massive thighs, trying to reach that gorgeous head of hair. You clenched around his cock as he continued to move in you. As he threw back his head, crying out your name, you felt his hot seed gush deep inside you. 

It took a moment for you both to come down off your high. Bucky collapsed on top of you. Holding his weight off of you so as not to crush you. His head buried in your chest, you ran your fingers through his hair. After a moment, he rolled to the side bring you with him. You snuggled into his chest, and moments later you were both fast asleep.


	2. Cuddle Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Reader learn they sleep better when they cuddle with each other.

It had started innocently. Neither you nor Bucky could sleep through the night. For him, it was the obvious reasons of nightmares, but you had just never been able to sleep through the night. You had taken to leaving your bedroom and going into the living room to watch Netflix, dragging with you your favorite soft blanket that happened to have a unicorn on it. 

You knew that Bucky went to the gym when he woke up in the night, but the last thing you wanted was to exercise at one or two in the morning. You preferred to snuggle under your blanket on the sofa. If Bucky had seen you before he had never said anything. He didn't have to go by the living room area to get to the gym from his room.

That is until the first night, the night that started it all. He found you cuddled on the sofa rewatching Parks and Rec for the umpteenth time. He settled next you to wordlessly, and you shared your blanket with him. He looked at the unicorn on it and chuckled but pulled it over his lap. Without really thinking about it you leaned your head on his shoulder.

The next thing you knew you were waking up with what felt like heating pad pressed to your back. Apparently you had dozed off and at some point during the night cuddled together on the sofa. His metal arm wrapped around your waist and his naked chest pressed to your back. 

When you moved to get your phone off the coffee table, he tightened his grip but quickly let go as he woke up. You both sat up as you reached for your phone. It showed the time as 6:30 am. Thankfully you woke up when you did. Most everyone didn't head into the living room or kitchen which was next door until around 7. You both stood up awkwardly and grabbing your blanket you left the room without speaking. 

You hoped Bucky wouldn't think you were being rude; you just really didn't want to have to do any explaining to the others. They were so damn nosey about everything. You were sure they would tease if you told them you had cuddled while also teasing that it was probably more than cuddling. You loved your teammates and friends but sometimes they could be real assholes. You meant that in the kindest of ways.

The next morning found you and Bucky once again cuddled together on the couch. By the end of the week you were just sneaking to Bucky’s room at bedtime. You had chosen his room because it was the farthest from everyone else. Why sleep a few hours and wake up when you knew that your cuddling was helping you sleep through the night? And that was truly all it was, cuddling. You would lay on your side, Bucky snuggled in close with his metal arm wrapped around you.

That first night that you had chosen to sleep in the bed together, you slept all night long, neither of you ever once waking up. You still quickly left the room as soon as you woke up still not wanting to deal with the others. You and Bucky never really talked about it. You acted the same as you always did in front of the others. Everything was the same as before, you just spent the night together as cuddle buddies.

You giggled at thought of the muscular, bearded, metal-armed man as a cuddle buddy. Everything about him on the outside screamed hardness, but inside you knew he was a marshmallow. The nightly cuddles wasn’t the first time he had watched Netflix with you. You knew how kind hearted he was just by his reactions to certain shows and movies you watched. Frozen had really seemed to get to him. When Elsa ran away when her powers went out of control, you had snuck a glance in his direction. His eyes were glued to the screen, worry furrowing his brow. And when she hit Anna in the heart with her eyes powers, he had physically jumped. You'd reached over holding his metal hand. He had glanced down in shock at you touching something he considered such a danger to others. But when you went to pull away thinking it had upset him, he gripped your hand a moment longer before letting go. Thankfully Disney movies go from sad to happy fairly quickly and the moment passed, Bucky smiling once again at Olaf’s antics.

So yeah, you were good friends but never thought about being more. Pulling yourself from your thoughts as you finished getting ready for the day, you headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone else including Bucky was already there. Once you arrived Tony informed you that all of you would be going on a mission for a few days. After having breakfast, everyone headed off to their rooms to pack. 

A week and a half later, you all finally arrived back at the tower. The mission had taken longer than Tony expected, but at least everything had ended fairly smoothly. It was late evening, and you were all exhausted so Tony told everyone to take the next day off. You couldn't wait to take a shower and wash the grimey feeling off your skin. As you were searching for something to wear to bed, you realized you needed to do some laundry. You usually wore your sweatpants and tee shirt but everything appeared to be dirty. You still planned to sneak to Bucky's room after showering. You weren't sure why you were so concerned about it suddenly. All of you had seen each other in varying states of undress. Shrugging, you headed to the bathroom to shower.

An hour later you were out of your room dressed in boyshorts, a tank top, wrapped in your unicorn blanket and headed to Bucky’s. You knocked and he opened the door in a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else. You guessed he needed to do laundry too. He usually wore his gym shorts, but you were used to seeing him shirtless. You couldn't help but ogle his thighs though. They gave you naughty thoughts you'd never had about Bucky before. You slipped into his room and opened your blanket showing him your attire. “Laundry day tomorrow?” you asked with a giggle. 

Bucky chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah, a week and a half away and not having done laundry before we left, I don't have much left to wear especially to bed.” You noticed his eyes traveling up and down your body. He must have realized what he was doing because he cleared his throat and looked away as he said, “Um.. do you want to watch a movie or something? I was so tired earlier, but after my shower I don't feel as tired anymore.”

You nodded, both of you climbing into bed, pulling the covers up. He pulled his rarely used laptop from the nightstand and settled it in his lap. He surprised you by already having Netflix pulled up. He usually had you help him with any technology related stuff. You were still slowly making your way through Parks and Rec since you kept falling asleep. The episode was about Tom and Donna’s Treat Yo Self day. You settled into bed, leaning into Bucky your head rested on his chest to better see the screen. His arm wrapped around your shoulders, and you cuddled closer to him enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of him. 

The next morning you woke once again in the same position as always, on your right side his metal arm across your waist holding you against him. Closing your eyes again, you hummed happily at the heat against your back. Not thinking about your actions you wiggled your body pressing your back and butt against his front. You heard a grunt from your bed mate as he somehow wrapped his arm tighter and pressed closer. So close in fact, you felt something poke your derriere.

Your eyes sprang open as you held your breath and your body stiffened trying not to move as you waited to see if Bucky was aware or still asleep. You realized he was no longer breathing deeply and was holding his breath like you. Yep, definitely aware. He released you, both of you pulling apart and sitting up in the bed not looking at each other.

You weren't naive, you knew guys woke up with morning wood, but this was the first time you'd noticed it. You recalled wiggling against him in your semi-woken state and felt your face heat up. 

“I'm sorry,” you both said at the same time, breaking the silence and the awkwardness. You both laughed, shaking your heads at the other. Of course this was bound to happen eventually. 

“Um..I guess I should go before…” you trailed off realizing you didn't really want to go. 

Bucky cleared his throat. “Yeah I guess so..” he replied sounding the same way you felt.

You both just stood there, not really sure what to say or do next. “I think I'll just go. I need to start laundry anyway.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky replied running the back of his neck. 

You started toward the door stopping when he added, “Maybe I'll see you later. I do have laundry to do too.”

You smiled. “Sure. Maybe we can watch a movie or something while we wait.”

He nodded and you left his room, hoping you didn't run into anyone on the way to yours.

When you reached your floor, you were thankful to see no one around. You moved quickly, slipping inside your room and softly closing the door.

You quickly dressed in a pair of jean shorts and picked up your laundry basket full of clothes. You would throw a load in the wash after eating breakfast.

You entered the kitchen finding Nat, Steve, Clint and Sam. “Good morning, Y/N,” Natasha greeted you. The tone of her voice made you look up as you set your basket down just inside the doorway. She was giving you a suspicious look. Had she heard you sneaking around last night or this morning? The woman might as well be a super soldier with her hearing. You knew it could make sneaking around tricky having your room so close to hers.

You decided to ignore her and went about getting yourself coffee and making your breakfast. You sat down next to Sam and started eating not bothering to join in with the conversation. You kind of zoned them out, deep in your thoughts about what this morning meant for your and Bucky’s cuddle times. You jerked to the present when you heard Nat saying your name.

“What did you say, Nat?”

“I was asking Buck if you and he had a laundry date. He brought a basket in too.” She said with a smirk.

“Do none of you have to do laundry? Why are you being so weird, Nat?” You jumped up, quickly rinsing your dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. You quickly left the room, looking down at the floor the whole time, not wanting to make eye contact. You knew you had overreacted to her joke, but you felt like your nerves were on edge.

You threw a load of clothes in the washer and headed to the gym. You weren't really dressed to workout, but you felt like you needed to burn off your nervous energy.

You decided to start with the treadmill. You praised yourself for thinking to bring your earbuds and phone with you. You pulled up your Spotify list and put the buds in your ears. You started the treadmill at a walk and worked your way up to a run. After about thirty minutes, you decided to go swap your clothes to the dryer before doing some arm presses. As you got off the treadmill, you noticed you weren't alone. Bucky had joined you at some point and was at the leg press machine.

He had earbuds in his ears too, so you decided to not speak and went on to the laundry room. You transferred your clothes from the washer to the dryer, then put the rest of your clothes in the washer.

Once that was done, you went back into the gym. You bit your lip trying to decide if you should speak to Bucky. You had probably embarrassed him with the way your acted earlier. Making up your mind, you walked up next to the machine he was working on.

Bucky glanced up in surprise as you came to stand beside him. “I'm sorry about while ago in the kitchen. I'm sure I made it worse acting like that. I should have just joked back with her.’” You said, sighing and throwing your hands up.

“Hey,” Bucky said taking on of your hands in his flesh hand. You could feel the warmth radiating from your hand up your arm giving you a little shiver down your spine. “It's fine. i told her you were just tired. She seemed to believe it.”

You shrugged. “She knows I have a difficult time sleeping through the night. I'm still sorry.”

He smiled and pulled you down on his lap, causing you to squeal. “Bucky!”

“I've been thinking, doll. This can only be as awkward as we make it. I don't know if this will turn into anything more than friendship, but I'm willing to take a chance if you are,” he said running his right hand up and down your thigh, his left arm wrapped around your waist.

You shivered at his touch and leaned into him so your head rested on his shoulder. “You just don't want to lose your cuddle sessions,” you teased.

“You're right,” he said with a laugh earning him a slap to his right arm. ”How about we go check on our clothes and then find a movie to watch?” You nodded in agreement as you climbed off his lap. 

Once you’d checked on your clothes, Bucky transferring his clothes over, you said, “I think I’m going to take a shower first, then I’ll meet up with you, okay?”

“Sure. See you in a bit.”

Feeling much better after your talk with Bucky and your shower, you found another pair of shorts and a tank top. You went in the laundry room first, transferring clothes for you and Bucky then heading toward the living room. As you walked by the kitchen you saw Bucky, his back was to the doorway.

“Whatcha cooking, hot stuff?” you asked. Where the hell had that come from? Well, you’d both said you wanted to see where this thing would go, you thought rolling your eyes at yourself. Bucky actually jumped which made you giggle and forget what an idiot you were.

He glared at you before answering, waiting until your giggles at his expense had subsided. “Just a turkey club with lettuce, tomato, and bacon. You want one?”

Your stomach growled in answer for you, and you both laughed. “I'll take that as a yes,” he said pulling two more pieces of bread from the bag and beginning the makings of your sandwich. 

You went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of drinks, setting them on the counter. Then you placed napkins at each place. Bucky finished your sandwich and put both plates on the island counter with the drinks. You helped him put all the ingredients back in the fridge then sat next to each other.

You took a bite of the sandwich and almost choked when he asked, “Did you call me hot stuff when you walked in?”

Taking a swig of your drink, you stopped coughing and answered, “I was hoping that happened in my mind and not out loud.”

“You think of me as hot stuff in your mind?” You jerked your head to look at him, and he was grinning like a mad man.

“Well, I didn’t used to. I mean… Ugh! My stupid mouth.” You groaned putting your head in your hands.

“Doll, I wasn’t complaining. I kinda liked it. What else do you call me in your head?”

You jerked your head from your hands and smacked his arm. “You keep teasing me; you’ll never find out.” You said with a grin.

When you finished your sandwiches, you headed toward the living room, plopping down on the sofa and turning on the TV. You searched Netflix and found a movie you both agreed on. “Oh, I don’t have my blanket.” You started to get up, but Bucky pulled you back down. 

“You don’t need the blanket, sweetheart. Come ‘ere.” He lay down with his back pressed against the back of the sofa. You lay down in front of him and he wrapped his arm around you. You sighed contentedly as the movie finally started, enveloped in the warmth he always seemed to radiate.

The next thing you knew you thought you heard voices talking above you. It sounded like Clint and Natasha. “Well, Nattie, will you look at these two?” then “Ow! Nat that hurt.”

“Would you hush? You’re gonna wake them up.” This from Nat.

“I never thought he could look so peaceful.” That was Sam.

Shit, looks like the two of you had been caught.


	3. Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this in August. I guess Sebastian's birthday maybe? Fluffy Smut

You returned to your room from the birthday party that Tony and the others had thrown for you. There had been great food and a lot of drink. Thankfully you’d been warned not to drink Thor’s Asgardian Wine he had brought, so at least you were only slightly drunk.

When you walked into the room, you noticed a box laying on your bed. Curious, you moved toward the bed cautiously. You had told everyone no gifts. You just wanted to hang out and party with your friends whom you considered more family than your own flesh and blood. Family meant everyone liked to prank everyone else; therefore, you were wary of the package on the bed.

You very slowly took the lid off the box. When nothing jumped out, you set the top aside and opened the tissue paper to reveal a Hitachi wand. Oh! Make that a cordless wand. Your brow wrinkled as you tried to figure out who left this here. As you picked up the wand, you noticed a card in the bottom of the box.

Happy Birthday, babe! It’s all charged up and ready for you. Hope you enjoy! 

xoxo Nat

PS. Maybe this will help you work out all your Bucky frustrations.

You rolled your eyes at your friend. Of course, it was from Natasha. She loved to tease you about your crush on Bucky. Your rooms were next to each other, so early on you were the one to rush in when he had nightmares. Sometimes you would spend the rest of the night in his room when it was a particularly bad nightmare. Sometimes he would wake up and come to your room on nights when he wasn't screaming himself and you awake. Spending such an intimate time with him had caused you to develop a crush. 

Of course that wasn't the only reason. The man was thicc, and you often saw him half dressed in the gym or during training. You were thirsty for the man. And unfortunately for you, you weren't very covert with your drooling over him. Not to Natasha anyway. The two of you had been sparring when Bucky came in, shirtless and gym shorts slung low on his waist. 

Not paying attention to anything but the hunk of man who wasn't even looking your way, Nat took you out, you falling on your ass. Hard. Nat followed your line of sight and started laughing. “Really, y/n?”

You gave her a dirty look as she helped you up. “Shut it, Nattie.”

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

You rolled your eyes, taking your fighter’s stance once more.

“Well, I mean why don't you ask him out? Don't you practically sleep together most of the time?”

You felt your cheeks heat up. “Nat, will you hush?” you whispered. You weren't sure where Bucky was and didn't want him overhearing. You were already embarrassed at being caught out. “And you know it isn't that kind of sleeping together. And it isn't every night. Now, are we gonna finish? If not, I'm leaving.”

She’d let the subject go that day, but still teased you occasionally if she happened to catch you sneaking peeks at the former Winter Soldier. If the man would just put a damn shirt on, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. You were glad he felt more comfortable with his metal arm, but couldn't he at least wear some damn clothes?!

Shaking your head at the memory, you decided to take a shower before going to bed. Maybe you would try out the gift later. You found your phone and shot off a text to your friend. 

Really, Nattie?

Really y/n. You are wound so tight sometimes, I thought it could relieve some...pressure. ;)

You threw your phone on the bed and headed into your bathroom. You took a quick shower and toweled off as you came out of the bathroom, gasping as you saw Bucky sitting on your bed. You quickly covered yourself with the towel, hoping he didn't see anything when he looked up at your gasp. You also cut your eyes to the box relieved to see you had put the top back on.

“Bucky! What the fuck? Don't you knock? Didn't you hear the shower going?”

You didn't miss Bucky’s gaze sweeping over your towel-clad figure, tongue flicking across his bottom lip before he answered you. “I did knock. You didn't answer. How was I to know you’d be traipsing around the room naked?”

“I don't know Bucky. Because it's my fucking room?!” you exclaimed.

“I brought you a birthday gift.” he said then, holding out a package, the wrapping paper a mangled mess.

You stood in shock a moment before responding. “Bucky,” you said softly taking the package from him. “You didn't have to do that. But thank you.”

You sat next to him on the bed, unwrapping the gift, trying not to laugh at how much paper there was. It was like he tried to wrap half the roll around the gift, then slapped on tape. You opened the box to reveal a necklace with an opened book charm. Beneath the necklace was a framed quote. “All that we see or dream is but a dream within a dream.” - Edgar Allan Poe.

“Bucky! I love it.” You carefully set the box next to you and turned to hug him. His arms wrapped around you hesitantly before squeezing you tight. 

“I know how much you love to read, and I know you love that quote. I would have loved to have the quote on the necklace, but it was too small.”

You smiled, releasing him from the hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much.” You took the necklace and put it on, fingering the charm before letting it settle around your neck.

“Well, I'm going to let you get back to the rest of your night,” he said as he stood up. “Happy birthday, Y/n,” he added in a whisper as bent and placed kiss on your cheek, making you shiver.

“Thanks again Bucky. Good night.”

“Good night. I hope you have sweet birthday dreams.”

Waking up a few hours late, you’d say you had had some very sweet, extremely sexy dreams about your next door neighbor. Apparently the party had started to catch up to you, because not long after Bucky left, you moved the boxes from the bed, threw your towel on the floor, and snuggled underneath the covers.

Your mind had other plans though. Just now before waking you’d the most vivid, erotic dream. Instead of Bucky leaving your room, he had stayed and showed you how very skilled he was in bed. You woke with a sheen of sweat all over your body and a mighty ache between your legs. You lay there a moment hoping maybe you could fall back asleep, but the ache was insistent. You thought of Nat’s gift. Should you?

Finally throwing the covers back, you decided yes, you should. You removed the wand from the box and carried it into the bathroom, giving it a good cleaning before returning to the bed. 

You climbed in a vision from your dream of Bucky shirtless, above you, kissing you passionately. As he worked his way down to take a nipple in his mouth, you turned the wand on low running it lightly over your hardened peak, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from you.

Still picturing Bucky you moved the wand to your other nipple before slowly running it down your body to your mound. Your legs fell apart as you placed the wand between them at the apex of your thighs. You applied pressure to the wand, pressing it against the bundle of nerves. You weren't in the mood to play around. You wanted to come, and you wanted to come now!

You turned the wand to the high setting, feeling your orgasm rushing to the surface. You couldn't hold back a loud moan. You pictured Bucky between your legs, pleasuring you with his tongue as you came, loudly and shouting out his name, not realizing you had done so. 

There was a buzzing in your head as you came down from your high. You removed the wand, but then brought it back wondering if you could bring yourself to another orgasm. Your eyes closed as you squirmed and panted. Your clit was over sensitive but you were still horny for the handsome, blue eyed brunette. 

Just as you felt another orgasm crashing to the surface, your door burst open, Bucky running in with a frantic look. “Y/n!” he yelled. “Are you “ his words stuck in his throat as he took in your form, his mouth in the shape of an o.”

Your eyes flashed open, the moan dying in your throat, but it still took a moment to register what was happening. Finally comprehending Bucky standing over you, you reached for the covers pulling them over you. 

“Bucky? What? Why?”

You’d forgotten the vibrator until you heard it buzzing underneath the covers. You reached down to flick the switch off, watching Bucky in wide eyed horror as he continued to stare.

“Bucky, please just go,” you whispered, turning to your side away from him, embarrassed beyond measure that he had caught you like that. Had he heard you shouting his name? Dammit, why did you have to be so loud.

“Y/n. Please, let’s just..” he trailed off as he realized you were going to continue to ignore him. A moment later you heard his feet pad across the floor and your door closing softly.

Fuck, you thought. What now? You couldn't very well live in your room for the rest of your life. You spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, replaying the humiliating moment over and over in your head.

At six, you finally pulled yourself from the bed. You grabbed the offending object and took it with you to the bathroom. After washing it, you returned it to its box and shoved the box under the bed. As you were doing so you saw the framed quote from Bucky. A brief smile fluttered across your face as you placed it in the bedside table before going to get dressed. You were going to need a boatload of coffee to make it through this day. You only hoped you could get in and out of the kitchen without running into Bucky or anyone else for that matter.

Your wishes were not granted as you walked in to see both Nat and Bucky. You almost walked back out, but Nat saw you making it so you had no choice but join them. You grabbed the largest mug you could find and filled it almost all the way up, leaving just a little room for creamer.

“Rough night?” Nat asked grinning mischievously. If looks could kill the red-headed assassin would be dead. You took a sip of coffee and almost choked on it as she moved closer and whispered, “Did you break in your present?”

You recovered and growled warningly, “Nattie,” You weren't even about to look at Bucky. You couldn't face him after the incident that happened in the early hours of the morning.

Not able to take the tension running through the room, you took your coffee and made your way to the gym. You really wanted to punch something right now, and maybe that would burn off the nervous energy you were feeling.

You were punching and kicking a big hanging punching bag for all it was worth, sweat pouring from your body. You were starting to feel exhausted but didn't want to stop. You were so focused you didn't know anyone had entered until he spoke.

“Doll, you can't murder the bag you know? No matter how hard you try.”

You huffed in response and kicked it hard one last time. You turned to face him, pulling off your gloves and almost dropping them. Here he was once again half naked. “Bucky, what do you want?” you asked, hating the edge in your voice. It wasn't his fault he caught you like that, but the whole situation had your nerves on edge.

Bucky sighed as he moved closer to you and you backed away. “Doll, I'm sorry I walked in on you like that. I heard you yell my name and thought something had happened to you or you were having a nightmare. I just wanted to help you.”

You bit your lip, not sure how to respond.

He took a step closer making you back up again. “I could have helped you,” he said so quietly you weren't sure you heard correctly, but you took another step back. 

Of course that meant he took another step forward. “Nothing to be ashamed of, doll. Everybody does it.” Another step.

“Yeah, but everyone doesn't have someone walk in on them. Especially the someone whose name they just shouted,” you responded taking another step back and feeling your back hit the wall. Shit!

“Do you know how turned on I was after I left your room? Knowing you were screaming my name as you came. God, you looked so beautiful laying there, skin still flushed from your orgasm.” As he spoke he had been moving closer to you.

He took a final step, bring his body flush with yours. His head tipped down, his lips at your ear as he said, “Do you know how badly I wanted to climb in bed with you and bring you to the brink again and again, to hear my name fall from those rosy lips of yours.”

You shivered, your breathing harsh to your own ears, your heart pounding in your chest as his lips brushed your earlobe, then along your jawline until his lips captured yours. He nipped at your bottom lip, his tongue plundering your mouth when it opened in response to him.

Your hands went involuntarily into his dark hair, gripping it at the base of his neck. His hands grabbed your thighs lifting you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. His body pressed yours into the wall, and you could feel his hard cock pressed against your heat.

Fuck! Were you really doing this right now? Were you finally kissing Bucky? Fuck, yes you were you thought as your head fell back against the wall allowing him access to your throat. You could feel him sucking and knew you'd have a bruise there tomorrow. Damn him, but you didn't care.

His hands moved up your thighs to your ass. He squeezed both cheeks before moving his hands up and into the waistband of your shorts. He let your feet touch the ground and was about to pull your shorts down when you heard the gym door slam shut. You broke away from each other quickly. There was another exit out of the gym nearby, so you grabbed Bucky by the hand and all but ran out the door.

You didn't stop until you reached your room. As soon as you were inside, Bucky had you pushed against the door, hands gripping the waistband of your shorts and underwear and pulling them both off at once. He then shoved his shorts and underwear down his legs, before lifting you up by your thighs again, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as you continued what you'd started in the gym.

“Sorry, doll. This first time’s gonna be quick but I promise I'll make it up to you.”

You responded by pulling his lips to yours, kissing him hungrily. You'd never felt this frantic for sex before. Bucky reached between you, rubbing his metal fingers down your slit, groaning at how wet you were. He lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in with an agonized slowness. You both moaned loudly at the feel as he pushed all the way in. He gave your body a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back into you. You gasped, pulling his hair and bringing him in for another heated kiss.

He set a quick pace as he reached between you for your nub, rubbing circles. You nails raked down his back, you knew you had to be leaving marks but it felt so good. You didn't even care that he was leaving marks all over your neck and chest. “Fuuu-uuck.” you breathed out.

The speed of his thrust and thumb on your clit increased. You threw your head back against the wall as you felt the pressure building, coming closer to the surface. You screamed out his name as you came, your pussy drenching his cock, milking it bringing him over the edge. He bit down onto your shoulder as he came, making you cry out again in a wonderful mix of pleasure and pain.

You were both panting, foreheads pressed together as you came down. Once his legs felt steady, he carried you to the bed and lay you down, then went to the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth and cleaned both of you up before joining you on the bed.

He rolled to the side and pulled you into him, placing kisses to the back of your neck and shoulder. You settled into him as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Thank you,” you whispered.

“For what, doll?”

“For giving me my birthday wish,” you replied with a soft giggle.

Bucky chuckled, turning your head to kiss your lips softly. “My pleasure, doll.”


	4. Bucky Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fluff. Reader starts sending funny videos to Bucky to see him smile.

Bucky rarely smiled. Usually the only person you saw him smile at was Steve. Though on occasion, you would see a smirk if Sam tripped or something. You’d been drawn to the somber Bucky since he came to live in the Avengers tower with everyone else. He was so quiet and most times kept to himself when he first arrived. 

Even now, he rarely spoke to you. He would come into the living room while you were watching tv or a movie and would sit at the other end of the couch, usually only asking what you were watching. You enjoyed those times because sometimes he would smile or laugh at whatever you were watching. His smile was addictive. You wanted to be the reason for it, not just whatever you happened to be watching.

You decided to make it a mission to find things to make him smile. You tried jokes, but since most of them were pop culture related he didn’t get them. He would just look between you and Peter like a confused puppy. At least you had Peter to share those references with. No one else appreciated them.

One day you discovered how much he loved dogs. So you would find him wherever he might be in the building just to show him a cute puppy video. There was no way you would try to send it to his phone because you had to see his reaction. Sure enough he would grace you one of his brilliant smiles. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Sam and Nat were the first to notice what you were up to, and of course they teased you mercilessly about it. You couldn’t care less though. You lived for the moment you could see Bucky flash that thousand watt smile.

One night everyone decided to go out to blow off some steam. You begged off saying you weren’t feeling great. Really you just wanted to stay home. You really weren’t much up to going out ever really. You thought you had the place to yourself, so you popped some popcorn, put on your most comfy pjs, and dragged your favorite blanket into the living room.

You laid on the couch, snuggled under your blanket and watched one of your favorite movies. You were probably about a third of the way through when you sensed someone standing above you. You glanced up and almost jumped off the couch before realizing it was Bucky.

“Crap! You scared me half to death!” you exclaimed sitting up on the couch.

“Sorry, y/n. I didn’t mean to scare you,” you said grinning down at you. “Do you mind if I join you?”

You moved over to make room for him, glaring at him. “You know I might believe you didn’t mean to scare me if you wiped that smirk off your face.”

Bucky sat down next to you and pulled part of your blanket over his lap. “I really didn’t mean to scare you, but your reaction was cute.”

“Cute? I look cute when I think I’m about to be murdered? Also, now you’re going to steal my blanket?”

“I’m sharing your blanket, and you are always cute, y/n,” he replied as he let his eyes drift to the tv screen as though he hadn’t just told you that you were freaking cute. What?

You paused the movie and turned to face him on the couch. “You think I’m cute?”

“You know you’re gorgeous,” he said flashing you that beautiful Bucky smile you were always looking for.

You could feel your cheeks heating up as the blush crept up your neck onto your face. “I..um..”

“You alright, doll?”

“Why are you here?” you blurted out. You couldn’t deal with him calling you gorgeous. You didn’t know how to respond, so your brain apparently decided to just blurt out what you’d been wondering since you had discovered him standing over you.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, sounding concerned but also sad at the thought you wanted him to leave.

You placed your hand on his arm to keep him from getting up. “No, no. That’s not what I meant. I thought everyone went out, but well you’re here.”

“I actually did go out with them, but when I discovered you weren’t with us, I turned around before we even got to the bar. I only went because I thought you were going.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. It was like your dreams were coming true. Bucky had barely said anything to you, but now here he was telling you how cute and gorgeous you looked and saying he only went out to be with you.

“Really? You wanted to be with me?” 

He nodded. “I like spending time with you. I know we don’t really talk much, but I enjoy your company. You’re so easy to be with, and you’re always showing me those videos to make me smile.”

“You have a really great smile. I love seeing it.”

It was Bucky’s turn to blush. He bit his lip before responding, “Do you think maybe you’d like to go out on a date? Just us, somewhere quiet. I think you’re like me and prefer less crowded places, right?”

“That’s why I didn’t go tonight. I would love to go on a date with you. Um.. we could make this a first date though. Then there won’t be so much first date pressure when we go out.”

“Sounds good to me. Shall we continue your movie?” he asked.

You picked up the remote and started the movie at the beginning since he had missed the first part. As you watched the movie, you moved closer to Bucky. Soon you were snuggled into his side, his metal arm wrapped around your shoulders and both of you covered with the blanket.

That’s how the rest of the group found you a few hours later when they came home. Nat was the first to walk into the room and notice. She quickly and quietly hushed the rest of them. They all tiptoed back out of the room and into their own rooms, leaving you undisturbed. You both looked so relaxed, they couldn’t bare to wake either of you.


End file.
